Such a top is known, for example, from document DE 10 2007 021 083 A1 and constitutes a displaceable top of a passenger car being realized as a convertible vehicle. The top comprises a top element, which may be realized as a rigid lid element and which is displaceable between a closed position for spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position for clearing the vehicle interior to the top. The top element, in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top on both sides, is provided with a side portion or frame portion, which, in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, limits or forms a lateral edge of the top element. In each of the side portions being arranged on both sides, a closing system is accommodated, which includes a hydraulic cylinder, which drives a locking hook via a rocker and a connecting link, said locking hook, in the closed position of the top, being engaged with a locking bolt being arranged to a front apron of the relevant vehicle and the pivot axis of said locking hook being oriented so as to be parallel to the pivot axis of the rocker. The design of the rocker and its mode of coupling to the locking hook require a sufficiently large installation space in the vertical direction of the top. Said installation space is not available in all types of tops.